My One and Only
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Joint Story with YuriChan220: a simple tale of love, hurt, comfort, and guilt, guilt that gnaws at Igawa Asagi's soul everyday because she's in love with her sweet and cute little sister Sakura while fooling a poor, hopeless Kyosuke, with whom she shares a completely shallow, one-sided relationship. Igawacest, happy ending for all, AU one-shot.


**My One and Only**

 **By YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III**

"A-Asagi-sempai, I...I'm in love with you! Please go out with me!" Ahhhh, not this again...I sigh softly and place a hand gently on my latest admirer's and neighbor, Murasaki-chan's shoulders, urging her to stand upright. She just bowed as she presented me with a beautifully-wrapped box of chocolates.

"Murasaki-chan...I'm so, so sorry...but I just don't feel the same way about you. I'm sorry."

And there goes another shattered heart in this high school, of which I top the popularity rankings.

Yatsu Murasaki-chan tries to remain strong, but I know I just broke her heart and guilt gnaws at me.

"I-It's O-Ok, Asagi-sempai...it's alright. I'll...I may not have dinner with you and Sakura-chan tonight. I, I need...some...time," and then, with a heartbroken smile on her face, the sweet and lovely girl with blue hair and crimson eyes, brimming with tears, walks away.

Sigh. I hope she doesn't tattle-tale to Sakura...damn.

My name is Igawa Asagi. I'm a third-year senior of Mugen Renga Academy, I'm the most popular girl in this school and I'm also a part-time model for a local gamer magazine. And...I have a horrible, terrible secret...I'm a victim of the desire to commit the Sweetest Sin.

I'm in love already...and the person that happens to unknowingly have my heart in the palm of her hand... **is my very own younger sister** , Sakura-chan.

I don't know how this happened, but ever since we were young, I never paid attention to anyone else but Sakura-chan. Everything about her is attractive: her cheerful personality, her appearance, the way she smiles...and...so on. Every part of her, everything I lay eyes on...I never tear my gaze away.

She's everything a sister could have. I never want to be separated from her. But...the main problem is...will she understand my feelings? Will she have the same feelings as I have? Those questions keep on swirling in my head every time I think about it. This sucks...

 **At the Igawa Residence**

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Sakura-chan calls while running down the stairs. "You have any plans with Kyosuke-kun?"

...Kyosuke-kun. Yes. I let off a sigh that I hope is subtle enough that Sakura-chan doesn't notice.

Kyosuke is my "perceived" little secret. He attends a neighboring high school. I keep my relationship with him...if you can even call it a relationship...for the sake of my overwhelming popularity in Mugen Renga Academy. I know that if I were to announce that I have a boyfriend, the school would devolve into a riot as a result.

So, for the time being, only Sakura-chan knows I have a boyfriend, Kyosuke-kun...I don't love him. I don't love him one bit. I'm just using him to keep me company. We barely ever kiss and we oftentimes just hold hands...and I never even intertwine my fingers with him in those instances.

This is pathetic...I'm pathetic. Putting another gentle, kind perso through this false pretense of a relationship for the sake of keeping my sanity, to not slide into Sakura-chan's bed at night, to not do things to her that I know we would both regret forever...

"Onee-chan?" I get snapped out of my depressing thoughts by Sakura-chan snapping her fingers right in my face.

"A-Ah! Ah, heh, ah yes, yes, of course...Kyosuke-kun and I, yeah, we're going to see a movie after my photoshoot after school today." I can't help but smile at the sweet smile my beautiful, adorable baby sister gives me at that response. Even when I'm at my worst, Sakura-chan's smile always brings all my energy back.

Sakura-chan happily hugs me. "I'm so happy for you, Onee-chan! You and Kyosuke-kun are a perfect match! I envy you, Onee-chan."

I let out another secret sigh. Sakura-chan...my sweet little sister...

"Are you okay?" She asks. "You're...kinda spaced out..."

I try my very best to smile at her. "I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Don't worry. Now, have you gotten your homework done?"

"Yup! I sure did! Though, I REALLY hate math and geology. Memorizing every state in Japan sucks!"

I let out a giggle and pet her. "It may be, Sakura-chan, but that's how we learn. You'll get it down soon. I promise."

My younger sister smiles. "You're right, Onee-chan! That's why I love you! You're always so supportive~!"

Love. I know for a fact that it's just sibling love, not an actual kind of love. Every day, every night when I sleep, I always ask myself: "When will Sakura-chan understand how I feel?"

 **At the movies…**

Kyosuke-kun and I finished seeing a romantic movie, involving a woman finding a letter in a bottle, finding the writer and then the two fell in love. Both of us walk out of the theatre, holding hands when Kyosuke-kun takes notice of my expression.

"Hey," he says. "Are you alright? You barely said anything even after the movie."

I look up at him, trying my best to smile. "I-I'm fine, Kyosuke-kun. Just...thinking about some things..."

There is a defeated look on his face. Oh Kyosuke-kun, I'm so, so sorry to do this to you...I have no idea if you know or not, whether or not you can tell I don't love you at all...when you confessed to me that time at the front gates of your school...I sigh again.

I gingerly extricate my hand from my "boyfriend"'s, idly taking a few large sips of the cold soda cup in my hand. I offered to pay for the snacks. It was the least I could do. Besides, not to sound greedy, but Kyosuke doesn't have a single yen to his name. I'm the one that works, so whenever we go out, I insist on paying for everything.

"Asagi-chan...I...you know I'm always there for you if you feel the need to talk about anything, right? You know I'm a good listener, at least." He gives me a gentle smile and I both bless and curse his kind soul.

Kyosuke, I'm so, so sorry! I have to reward you for your kindness, kindness that I doubt I will ever truly return.

I drop my cup of soda and then, cup my surprised boyfriend's face in my hands and whisper "Thank you" before I mash my lips against his in a kiss that, despite my best wishes to make it deep and passionate...just ends up as a simple caress of lips, no tongue. It's...utterly insipid.

When I pull away, all Kyosuke could do is just smile and caress my cheek. "I love you, Asagi-chan. And thank you...for being a wonderful girlfriend"

I bite my lip at this. No matter how many times I apologize mentally, I always wonder if it will make any difference. I smile at him for one last time and follow him to his car to go drive me home.

 **A Week Later…**

The more this guilt feeling is haunting me, the more frustrated I got. Keeping this all a secret is just a nightmare, though, I try and busy myself as much as I could.

But try as I might, I only end up getting more stressed by the day, and this starts to affect my modeling job.

"Ne, Asagi-chan? Please, give me a true, honest smile! Put on the smile every "Anti-Demon Hunter Girls!" fan loves, girl~!" My photographer urges me as I kneel on a tatami mat with a prop katana in my hands, the tip close to my lips, almost as if about to kiss the harmless, plastic blade.

"R-Right...so-sorry, Mikey-san..." I apologize and then, just take a deep breath, close my eyes...and think of thoughts of Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan making me breakfast, Sakura-chan smiling at me while looking back over her shoulder at me to scrub her back when we take a bath...

"A-HA! Yes! That's it, girl! Work it, wooork it~! Mmmhmmm!" Well, Sakura-chan is and will always be my biggest desire, my sweetest curse, and thinking of her makes me smile and squirm a bit under the skintight fabric of the purple bodysuit that lovingly encases my body for this photoshoot of "Anti-Demon Hunter Girls!", an H-series that has really taken off lately.

"Now, Asagi-chan, please bend over and-" "Ooooiiii, Camera-san! Stop perving on my Onee-chan, will ya~?!" "E-Excuse us, sorry, I tried to hold her back!"

I freeze.

Sakura-chan and Kyosuke-kun just storm into my photoshoot set. Around their necks are lanyards with VIP backstage passes.

I sigh.

While the crew are taking a break, I meet up with both of them.

"Sakura-chan? Kyosuke-kun?" I question, looking back and forth at the two. "What are you doing here?"

"Kyosuke-kun wanted to talk to you," Sakura-chan answers. "He was wondering why you were acting so...strange lately." She has a worried look in her eyes. "I'm feeling the same way. You've...been more busy than usual, Onee-chan. I'm very worried about you."

"Oi, we're shooting again in 2 minutes!" The camera man calls.

I glance back at them, telling them I'll be right there and then back at Kyosuke. "I'll talk after the shoot. I'll see you later."

After the shoot, with me still clad in my ero-ninja bodysuit, I get my purse at my private changing room and then, I put a small roll of yen bills in Sakura-chan's hand, tilting my head in the direction of the studio's cafeteria.

"Here, Sakura-chan. I need to talk to Kyosuke-kun in private for a little bit. Please, go buy yourself a snack, Ok? I'll join you then."

Sakura-chan blinks twice and she no doubt, clearly ponders the idea of asking why just me and not "Kyosuke-kun and I".

I just nod at her and she returns the gesture, giving my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend a hesitant look.

He stares at me as Sakura-chan leaves for the cafeteria and then, I usher him into my changing room.

Kyosuke-kun stands in the middle of the room as I shut the door behind us. I take a deep, long breath and slowly, shakily let it out.

"Kyosuke-kun, I'm so **, so** sorry! I can't be your girlfriend anymore! I don't love you. I never loved you to begin with! Please, forgive me!" I cry, leaning back on the door and then, slowly sliding down to my knees, my face buried in my fishnet-and-spandex-clad hands as I sob.

I said it. I finally said it. Even though I knew this would hurt him, it was for the best.

"Asagi-chan..." He says softly. "Why?"

His tone...it is neither anger nor rage. Just...gentle.

"I...I love someone else Kyosuke-kun..." I sob, just barely looking up at him. "It's...it's my own sister, Sakura-chan. I was afraid...I was afraid of her rejecting me if I told her how I felt, so I...I used you just to hide my feelings from her. I am so sorry for lying to you!"

Just then, I can feel his arms gently wrap around me, pulling me close.

I gasp and then, sob softly, letting Kyosuke-kun's gesture of kindness soothe away my anguish and pain, feeling like a little child that got lost and finally found her way back into her elders' embrace. I just whisper "I'm sorry" over and over again while Kyosuke-kun just hugs me and whispers "It's going to be Ok" into my ear.

Eventually, I calm down and my sobs are reduced to just little hiccups here and there. Thankfully, like a gracious gentleman, Kyosuke holds my hand to pull me back up to my feet.

"I forgive you, Asagi-chan. I'm hurt, yes. But I forgive you. It may have been one-sided, but the times I spent with you...I'll cherish them for as long as I live!" And he gives me a big, heartwarming smile.

"...Kyosuke-kun..." I gulp and then, gently caress his cheek.

"Thank you. I don't know how...but I'll make it up to you. Ok?" I promise to him and he nods, taking my hand on his cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze, and then she urges me to pull away. I silently do so and then, I let out one last sigh and head for the door of my changing room.

I still have another confession to make. Let the dice roll in my favor...and who knows? Perhaps this ero-ninja outfit I'm wearing may prove to be useful...I have the feeling that Sakura has been watching the show this costume comes from, if the cries of panic-pleasure I hear late at night coming from her laptop from her room across the hall from mine is any indication...perhaps she's secretly a fangirl?

In any case, I don't look back as I step out of my changing room and head for the cafeteria to fetch Sakura-chan.

I find her stuffing her cute face with this new Maru-Maru-Banana snack and without giving her the chance to finish chewing, I take her hand and then start pulling her away, heading for the stairs leading up to the roof.

I'm not going to confess my sweetest sin to my sister in a studio cafeteria!

Once at the roof, Sakura swallows her food and starts panting heavily.

"Geez, what gives, Onee-chan!?" She yells. "I nearly choked on my food from you dragging me up here!"

I look up at the night sky, with the light breeze blowing past me, making my hair sway. Then, I turn towards my sister, swallowing hard. I know what I have to do now. There is no turning back. I walk a few steps closer to her and gently put my hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan...there is something...something I must tell you," I say. "It's something that I kept hidden from you for a long time."

Sakura stares at me with a curious expression. Ahhh...why do you have to be so cute!?

"What is it, Onee-chan?" she asks.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sakura-chan...I...I love you. But it's not like sibling love. More like...my forever lover.

Sakura blinks, she blinks with those big, beautiful, ocean-blue eyes of hers...and then, those eyes of hers begin to brim with tears that she allows to run freely down her cheeks.

I would panic...if it weren't for the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, the most beautiful, sweeest smile Sakura-chan has ever shown anyone...only me.

"S-Sakura...?" I whisper in shock and awes.

"O-Onee-chan...o-oh my God...Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Asagi-onee-chaaan!" And then, Sakura-chan glomps me. She launches herself at me with open arms, her athletic, soft, curvaceous body colliding with mine with so much force, she knocks me right off my feet.

I barely register any pain on my back or my head after we crash to the floor.

Why?

Because Sakura-chan's lips are on mine, her tongue dominating my mouth, and she's kissing me like she wants to kiss the soul out of me.

I moan with utter bliss and overwhelming happiness, smiling away into our kiss, cupping the back of Sakura-chan's head and taking her free hand with mine to squeeze it and intertwine our fingers.

We eventually pull away due to lack of oxygen and Sakura looks down at me, smiling with tears still falling.

"Onee-chan...I love you too!" She says. "You have no idea how much it means to me! You're beautiful, supportive and always there for me when I needed you most! You are the world to me, Onee-chan! You are...the best sister for me!"

I tenderly cup my little sister's cheeks and gently wipe away those rebellious tears.

"Mou, Sakura-chan...I don't want to be just your sister. I want to be your girlfriend~" I playfully tug on Sakura's blushing cheek, making her squeal and giggle as she playfully swats away at my hand pinching her cheek.

"Y-Yaaah, stop it, Onee-chan~! Of course, of course! I love you, Asagi-onee-chan. Now and forever!" Sakura-chan's sweet declaration sents my heart soaring and I return her confession along with a gentle kiss.

Then, Sakura-chan and I stay on the roof, sitting and leaning into each other as we watch the neon lights of the city's night life buzz to life all around.

"...ne, ne, by the way, Onee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Y'know...you look so~ sexy wearing that ero-ninja bodysuit!"

"O-Oh... now you noticed, huh~?"

"Oi, come on now, Onee-chan~! I'll have you know I'm a huge fan of "Anti-Demon Hunter Girls!" and I'm not ashamed in the slightest!"

"Ahhh, I see. So...who do you ship the best? I love the ninja team leader and her cute little subordinate!"

"..Wow. Onee-chan, and here I thought you, of all people, would ship the ninja sisters the most~!"

And then, Sakura-chan and I have an impromptu shipping war as we leave the studio (not without some playful whining from Sakura-chan when I have to shed the suit and return it to the wardrobe) and head for home, arm in arm, hand in hand, happy and in love, each other's sweetest sin.

 **~The End~**


End file.
